mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Richter Girl Issue 1: "Enter: Serpentrath"
and Pac-Hax fight a Cobrat named Serpentrath]] Enter: Serpentrath is the very first episode of the Mario & Friends subseries, Richter Girl. where Angela O'Haru, the stepdaughter of Princess Peach, is the main protagonist. Plothole Angela O'Haru, Princess Peach, Mario, Toadsworth, baby Peter, Baby Marc, And the Toadstool Triplets take a Family Galaxy Trip to the metropolis of the Pac-World where all the Pac-Worlders live, but then, after their first meeting with President Spheros, Spheros looks out the window down below then she saw a Riot where all the Pac-Worlders even beat the heck out of each other, accusing each other of kidnapping Pac-Man. After telling Peach she should be somewhere else because it's an emergey. She walks out of Spheros's workplace then she changes into Richter Girl in he Phone. After leaving the Phone accidentally bumps into a young blue Pac-Worlder named "Polky Tod" (secretly a superhero known as "Pac-Hax"). After they apologized for bumping into each other Polky informed Richter Girl that he is looking for an evil demon Cobrat named Serpenttrath. After hearing that info Richter Girl was reminded of her in battle against that Demon in the Castle Town of the Flower Kingdom when her adopting stepfather, Prince Haru, was alive. After arriving at Starship Mario, Polky Tod enters the Power-Up Museum (which is under the bridge) to change into Pac-Hax. After that Richter Girl and Pac-Hax hop onto Angela's pet Nightfury, Rosetail, Richter Girl hollars, "Hi Ho, Rosetail! Away!" Rosetail begins to launch then leave the Starship. After landing out front Betrayus's lair in the Underwhere, They walk to the front door and it was guarded by Guard Ghosts. They tell Richter Girl and Pac-Hax to state their business, Richter Girl tells them that they have a bone to pick with "some Ghostly tyrant", Pac-Hax mentioned the name "Betrayus" to Richter Girl, She realized. When the Guard Ghosts refused at first, she pulls out her Poltergust 5000 to scare them. They were forced to lead Richter Girl and Pac-Hax to Betrayus, they discuss with him about the Riot of Pac-World and abduction of Pacster, Betrayus refused to that and Richter Girl turns on the Poltergust to threaten Betrayus. He was Scarred by the Poltergust and told Richter Girl to turn it off so he can confess. As she did so, he confessed (like he never did before) that he requested Serpentrath to do the work for him. The heroes hop back on to Rosetail "Hi Ho, Rosetail! Away!" then Rosetail got off the Ground of Betrayus' Lair, hey all head off to Serpentrath's Hideout. They landed in Serpentrath's hideout they discovered Serpentrath and the hog tied Pac-Man, they battle against Serpentrath to save Pacster's rounded butt. after they defeated Serpentrath they free Pac--Man of becoming hogtied. Serpentrath says "You may won this Round, Richter Girl! But I'll be back! Just you wait and see!" before she leaves and As the hideout tries to collapse Richter Girl, Pac-Man, Rosetail and Pac-Hax escaped back to the Pac-World the metropolis is now at Peace. They both changed back into their real identities and went back to their respectful families. Angela and Polky wave goodbye and Angela spends more time with her family. Category:Comics Category:Episodes of Richter Girl Category:Mario and Friends